


复婚（车）

by bombij



Category: meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombij/pseuds/bombij





	复婚（车）

“can…听得见我说话吗？”  
好难受，救救我，tin…  
“can，再坚持一下，快到家了。”

虽然因为隔离帖的缘故，tin感受不大到can的信息素。但光是看着他缩成一团蒙个衣服窝在副驾驶，露出了几缕发丝，时不时还有几声小小的呻吟，tin开始想象他在衣服下面做什么，他现在是什么样子的？

tin从没觉得自己是个沉迷美色的人，他睡别人从来不是因为爱而发自内心的想睡，他也从来没对别人有过强迫的想法。然而自从遇见can，他才明白自己有多色。

“tin，tin……tin……”can迷迷糊糊的叫着，他感觉到tin把他从车里抱了出来，“tin……”还闭着眼睛的can摸索着tin的胸口，解开了两颗扣子便把手摸了进去，“想要…”

“要什么？”tin简直快疯了，抱着can直奔他们的卧室。  
“我也不知道，就是，想要…”裹在身上的衣服被拿开，can再次睁开眼时，整个人被放倒在熟悉的大床上，懵懵的：“我们还没复婚……”

“哪壶不开非提哪壶是吧？”tin恨恨的扒掉了can的裤子。  
“tin…”  
tin把手里的内裤递到can的面前“你现在跟我说不行？”can看清了内裤上濡湿了一片，哼哼着推着tin手里的内裤，扭着身体扯过被子。  
哪有这么臊人的？

“你给我过来！”tin一把捞过想往被子里钻的can。

“害怕…”can赶快讨好似得亲了亲tin的嘴巴，这个节骨眼儿上了，tin是不会停下的。can也知道，即使不标记，今天也不可能什么都不做。“能不能不插进去…我害怕”任谁看了这楚楚可怜的模样都不忍心拒绝。

tin凑到他的耳后，随着tin慢慢揭开can后颈的隔离贴，卧室里瞬间被can的信息素充斥，tin危险地眯起眼睛，贪婪的呼吸着。他也跟着控制不住自己的信息素，完全释放着。

没有给他回答，tin含住了can嘴唇的同时，舌头也滑了进去，再多听一句他的求饶都是在考验我的耐力。

这个吻不同于以往的温柔缱绻，像是要把他吞下去一般，舌头被吸的发麻……can沉迷在此刻，神使鬼差地摸上了tin的皮带，“解开……”

其实can也不完全是没有经验，tin和他打过擦边球。每次要做到最后一步，can都是连哭加闹、撒娇卖萌、软硬皆施、死活不肯。tin也纵着他，毕竟can才明白自己的心意没多久，并不想逼他。

“不怕了？”他看着身上还穿着衣服，下身光溜溜的can解了半天也没把tin的皮带解开，可能发情期的缘故吧，can原本充沛的体力流失得非常快。不光手软，整个人都软得不像话。

握着他的手解开自己的皮带，看着can呆呆的盯着他已经拉开了的拉链，can吞了吞口水，摸进了tin的内裤，柔软的手指合拢。

tin享受地闭起眼睛，深深吐了一口气。貌似，从来没在发情期和他做过什么，也不知道他每次的发情期是怎么度过的？刚结婚的时候，别说爱了，连正眼都没瞧过他，每次到can的发情期tin都不会陪他。如果早一点爱上他，现在可能孩子都有了。

后来的发情期，是can躲着他。找去can的本家，倒是不费吹灰之力进了家门，丈母娘和小姨子很欢迎他。但是房门can死活不肯开。tin真是头疼得很，为了不让他的小前夫饿死，他只能送来一堆缓解的药剂，还有一些柔软的衣物，毕竟发情期的O太敏感了。

“tin……”can软软地叫了他一声。

tin再次睁开双眼，似乎有些发狠地瞪着他“不想被操就别乱叫。”

can缩了缩肩膀，委屈地看着他。什么嘛，光顾着自己爽，也不帮帮他。“难受…tin。”can勾着tin的手放在了他已经硬的不行的阴茎上。

tin下手很重地揉了一把他的龟头，惹来身下的can一声痛呼。紧接着摸向他的身后，不顾他不配合的推搡“光前面能满足得了你吗？嗯？”

can被臊得不知道说什么好，呼吸越来越热。直接被塞进了两根手指，can慌得想要合拢双腿，tin的另一只手直接抓住can的脚腕拉开。

“tin！”can抓住俯身过来tin的衬衫，“有些痛…”

“痛？”tin笑着压到他耳侧“湿了我一手，会痛？”can只能哼哼着表达抗议，“里面真热……”

“不准说！”can被tin突然抽插起来的手指吓了一跳，太害羞了，这还没有彻底进入发情期呢，好舒服，比弄前面要舒服多了……

感受到can越来越急促的呼吸，tin拉起他的衣服一口咬在他的乳头上，can竟只是呜咽了一声便挺起胸脯献出自己“tin，要舔舔。”

可怜的小肉粒被tin的舌头画着圈卷进口里，“要，tin，想要……”

“……忍着点”tin抽出手指拍了拍他的屁股，话音刚落tin的龟头就插了进去。“放松点宝贝儿……”太他妈紧了，勒得tin有些发痛。

“呜呜呜……”can叫了一声，整个人哭得稀里哗啦的，胡乱的扯着tin的衬衫“太疼了，tin，疼……”

tin的理智早已不复存在，不顾can的惨叫硬生生把整个阴茎插进他的屁股，龟头死死顶着他的生殖腔口。

“不要，不要……”can痛得想要逃跑，只能抓住他的腰不让他乱扭“我要死了…呜呜，tin，下面要破了，我不要做了，求求你了。”

“还没开始就打退堂鼓了？”tin安抚地擦了擦can哭花的小脸“乖，进去生殖腔就不疼了，让我进去。”

刚刚又是哭又是挣扎，can没有力气地瘫在他身下，又可怜兮兮的抽嗒了两下，“生殖腔？”虽然是第一次被tin插入，但O的一些本能还是另can控制不住听着A的话，“啊！不要再往里面插了！”

刚刚松懈一点，tin就从松动的腔口挤了进去。can的双腿被分得更开，tin身上还穿着衣服，只不过是拉下了裤子，他一边臊着被他插入生殖腔的can一边残忍的蹂躏着初次交合的生殖腔“宝贝儿，给我生个宝宝好不好？”

前面后面都湿的一塌糊涂，随着tin越来越顺利的抽插，can也觉得奇怪，明明痛得要死，为什么还是想要。

“tin…tin…”

tin扯去了自己的衬衫裤子，把can翻了个身抬起屁股。can还没来得及害羞，tin就掰开他的屁股又顶了进来。

“舒服吗？”tin两手揉着can的翘臀，龟头不停的碾着他的生殖腔。

can也不知道是怎么回事，只能艰难的抓着枕头抖着腰“舒，舒服。”tin平常不会这么臊他的，怎么现在不停的说着什么湿啊，热啊的……

“宝贝儿，低下头……”tin狠狠顶了他几下，can呻吟着低下头露出了自己的后颈。

“啊啊！什么！tin！好胀！”can被tin突然胀大的结死死卡住穴口，一动不能动。tin他…他射进来了？还没等can回过神，脖子上的腺体也被tin一口咬住。“混蛋！我的发情期还没彻底来呢！”

can整个人被tin包在身下，脖子被咬住，后面也被卡的死死的，奈何他躲不开tin的标记过程……我就说不该听ae的乖乖等tin来接我！ae这个混蛋！


End file.
